gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 69
Area 69, also called the Restricted Area, or the No Fly Zone in the game's files, is a highly protected and secretive secret military research facility in the middle of the Bone County desert just outside of Fort Carson, just north of the Lil' Probe Inn and south to the Verdant Meadows airstrip. Area 69 is associated with the long-held rumor of aliens and UFOs in the game. So far there has been no solid evidence that supports these claims, but since its real-life counterpart is the legendary Area 51, these rumors have not subsided. Some military vehicles, like Hydra, can be found here. This area is a no-fly zone. If the player flies an aircraft above the area they might be shot down by the SAM (Surface-to-Air missiles). They will also be shot if they go near it. The player will gain a 5-Star wanted level upon entering Area 69. Autopsy Laboratory and Alien Research A lot of autopsy tables can also be found in the base. This might be a reference to the Roswell Incident, in which aliens were rumored to be autopsied. Players have theorized that the Green Goo was extracted from the aliens during their autopsy. Oscillometers are also kept in the lab and it is likely that they were used by researchers for measuring the changes in pulsations in the arteries especially of the extremities. Medical researchers also use a digital oscilloscope to measure brain waves. Players have speculated that these were used to measure the brainwaves of captured aliens. These theories are cemented by the quotations of the speakers during the mission Black Project. *''Could the owner of the alien culture in the diagnostics lab bridge kindly remove it.'' *''Would the personnel working with the alien body, please put it away.'' *''Personnel found stealing alien technology will not be invited to the next staff night out.'' The Desert Building is rumored to have something to do with Area 69. If the player uses a map editor software, such as MeD, the building is listed as some sort of laboratory. The scientist model (WMOSCI,) also mentions about alien projects and the Pentagon. Mj7nhej.jpg|Possible autopsy tables. GiSg2Yt.jpg|Various tech located inside the base. Vj02xQU.jpg|Ditto. Underground Bunker Marvin Trill claims that the government is manufacturing a UFO in a bunker in the desert. Strangely, a large underground bunker is also located in Area 69. It may be plausible that the spaceship is being built in Area 69 itself. This is further cemented by a quote during Black Project in which the speaker cautions that: *''Would the owner of a green alien saucer move it somewhere else, please?'' Myths associated with Area 69 *Aliens *Green Goo *Mutants *UFOs *Rockman Trivia *Inside one of the inaccessible underground labs, there is a crowbar resting on one of the tables. This is a reference to the video game Half-Life, in which Gordon Freeman uses a similar looking crowbar as his signature weapon. This Easter egg was added to coincide with the overall design of the base interior resembling the Black Mesa Research Facility. To add more credibility, Half-Life 2 was released in the same year as GTA San Andreas. *The underground lab area of Area 69 can be accessed by driving a Freeway motorcycle onto the air vent and getting off the bike. The player will then fall through the vent and appear in the base next to the minigun. *The floor under the tables in the room with the crowbar is not solid so it is possible to get inside the room by going into Blue Hell and flying up against that section of the floor. *Area 69 is marked on the UFO Map, reinforcing player's beliefs that alien activity occurs around the base. *The name of Area 69 is another reference to the 69 sex position. * In the game's internal files, the textures located inside Area 69 are called "a51_x," further cementing the Area 51 theory. * In many areas both inside and outside the complex, Area 69 gives off a teal green to green lighting effect. While it is intentional, some fans believe this to be a reference to aliens, or, at least, the Green Goo, thanks to the association with the color green. However, the lights are just caused by the green lights coming from inaccessible parts of the base, which are powerful enough to be seen outside the base. Video Investigation Gallery Area69-GTASA-Researcharea.jpg|Inside the compound. Area69-GTASA-SanAmdreasMap.jpg|A map inside the control room. Area69-GTASA-Fanmade-Blueprint.png|A fan-made blueprint of the interior. Area69-GTASA-WalkingIn.jpg|Walking inside Area 69. Area69-GTASA-Fartherview.jpg|A farther view of Area 69. gallery1177.jpg|The words "184 Time Mark" inside Area 69. gallery1169.jpg|Believed to be an Alien Base inside Area 69. See also *Adult Humor *Fort Zancudo Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Locations Category:Alien Myths Category:Featured Articles